How Nova Malfoy Ruined The Plot
by The Slytherin Unicorn
Summary: They always said Gryffindor's were the only ones who caused chaos with a loud bang. No one has met Nova Malfoy from Hufflepuff yet. (FemDraco/reincarnation) (drabbles)
1. Death?

Nova Antoinette Malfoy was in a dilemma.

Bellatrix Black was currently snuggling the life out of her.

**_Air! Air!__  
__Precious Air!_**

She wants to use the advantage of being a baby and scream at the injustice she was served.

A car swerves into her sight and the headlight blinds her already terrible eyes.

**BANG!**

Metal folds as glass shatters, she feels the blood filling her lungs while she looks into the backseat mirror and to her crying son.

_"You are my sunshine."_

She sings reaching one bloody hand back to grab his tiny finger.

**"_I love you."_** She cries with a watery smile.

She's choking, choking, and **_choking._**

It takes ten minutes for her to die.


	2. Birth?

The day Nova is born is the day Lucius turns away from the darkness and murderous Mayhem that seemed to have consumed not only his life but the Malfoy's before him.

When he spots the tuff of feathered ash-blonde hair and blurry blue eyes identical to his own, he's hooked.

When she grips his large finger with her small one, he's a goner.

* * *

So I guess I should explain the reasoning on Nova's name before naysayers come and complain because I know eventually it will happen.

The Black family names their children after stars and constellations. Which while in rare cases they don't(Narcissa) I felt just like with Draco Narcissa still wanted to honor her family.

**NOVA:** The name comes from a Super Nova, a star that suddenly becomes thousands of times brighter and then gradually fades to its original intensity.

**Antoinette:** I choose this name because it is a French name and the Malfoy's came over from France. Lucius is a French name and I know he would like to honor his roots as well. Antoinette also means beyond praise or highly praiseworthy which hello, she's a Malfoy.


	3. Tea Time

Nova hates tea time.

She knows she's pouting as she pulls on the itchy lacy pink dress knowing her mother would spank her for being unladylike.  
It's not her fault Pansy is such a ruddy toad-pug.

So she stares at Severus with puppy blue eyes.

He allows her to burrow underneath his cloak.


	4. Troubled Floo

Nova is in another dilemma.

She swears she was only curious how the floo system worked.

With wondrous eyes she found herself having tea time with a talking hat and Albus Dumbledore.

Fawkes purrs from her lap as she gently pets his feathers.


	5. Greatness

Narcissa once thought she knew what love was when she helped take the beatings for Andromeda when she expressed her kindness towards mudbloods. She had always been the kindest of the three sisters.

She thought she knew love when Lucius promised her the world and wiped the blood from her scraped knees when a rude Gryffindor bullied her during a Hogsmeade weekend.

She then had Nova and realized how wrong she was.

Narcissa would have murdered without care if it meant her daughter could have the world and be kept safe from the darker things that lived in it.

She knew her daughter had all the positive traits that each of the three Black Sisters were praised of having.

Bellatrix for her magic prowess and mischief-making in causing chaos. Sirius was not the only prank lover in the family. She missed sane Bella terribly.

Andromeda's caring and kind attitude that seemed to draw others to her like a moth to a flame. She guessed there was an acute reason Andromeda was the head healer for a reason. Shut up, she was not keeping tabs on her other outcasted sister and niece. Neither was she sending money to her niece's personal account.

She had her mother's own beautiful appearance and sharp cunning and sixth sense.

Narcissa watched her daughter sit on Lucius lap with a storybook allowing her to know her daughter was going to do great things in the future.

She was greatness.


	6. Blaise

Blaise liked Nova Malfoy **_a lot._**

She was kind, witty, cunning, and dainty with a doll-like beauty that Blaise ended up calling her Principessa and it stuck.

He was pretty sure Mr. Malfoy did not like him one** _bit._**

Aunt Narcissa and his mother seemed to giggle weirdly when he and Nova would play together.

It left him unsettled a bit.

"More tea, Sir Blaise?" Nova chirped holding a small baby pink teapot staring at him with wide blue eyes.

Blaise could feel his cheeks heating up, "Yes, please." he muttered shyly.

His mother and Auntie Narcissa fell into another odd fit of giggles.

* * *

I'm happy you guys love it so much and inquiring about Bellatrix. Well, Bellatrix is not caught until November 3rd, 1981 roughly. Draco Malfoy is one at that time because was born in June of 1980.

I did not want to spoil it but Bellatrix did not quite go to prison. She is not insane evil but morally grey insane in my fanfic.


	7. Albus

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore could agree that he has indeed so far lived a fortuitous life since his first breath was taken at Mould-on-the-Wold.

He's seen wonderful things and done some terrible in equal measure.

He has felt the burning sting of being in love and the helpless void of losing one too.

Nova Malfoy he had come to learn certainly lived up to her name.

She shone so brightly and with such intensity, he doubted she knew how she affected others around her.

He idly wonders how the Malfoy's managed to birth such a warm and caring child.

Nova reminded him of Ariana before the attack that cost her and the Dumbledore's everything.

"And then what happened, Grandpa Albus?" Nova pleaded with childishness, Fawkes as usual on her lap and lemon sugar-coated her mouth.

Albus stares at her with bright blue eyes and feels the warmth seep back into his weary heart. "Well, then Newt switched the cases out so his friend could have the necessary money to gain his own bakery," he responds with his grandfatherly smile.

He might have failed Ariana, but this time he would not fail Nova.


	8. Severus

Severus swore his goddaughter gave him more gray hair than the Dark Lord and his orders combined. He could never comprehend how the child who came from two Slytherins was so, unslytherin.

While he knew he had an ample supply of blackmail on the little chit, he knew she likely didn't care. Her exploits were the most entertainment he has had in a while. Severus still feels the smirks that grace his face at Lucius and Narcissa plight.

Nova was the one bright light he had left in this world, and he swore on mother magic he will protect her no matter the cost.

He wonders if Lucius knows she floo over to the Weasley's this time?


	9. Ron

Ron Weasley loathed Nova Malfoy.

She was an annoying chit who had somehow managed to wrap his whole family around her finger since the day she came crashing through the floor and into him.

Which his body still ached from that, thank you very much!

It was creepily odd how everyone else forgot she was the daughter of Death Eaters and that inevitably one day she too would be one. His father though strained and stiff managed to stay surprisingly cordial with Malfoy Sr. when he came to claim his wayward brat.

He didn't care how kind she was supposedly was to him.

Or the butterflies that flopped in his stomach when she was near.


	10. Bellatrix

Bellatrix loved her niece to her core. She knew Nova was what kept her grounded as she knew she was not what you would particularly call sane.

When the nightmares came for her at night Nova would crawl in her arms and soothe her back into a peaceful slumber.

Her niece was uncommonly kind with a mean cunning streak a mile wide, but she knew deep down she wasn't Slytherin material.

Bellatrix had no clue on what to do when the Dark Lord returned.


	11. Lucius

Lucius takes in the stubborn look of his daughter and the rather adorable though crying girl in her hold. "No," he bluntly states already knowing what those wide puppy dog eyes want.

"Papa!" she stamps her foot childishly, he wonders for a moment if he has overly spoiled his heiress.

"We cannot kidnap other children, Nova." Lucius sighs tiredly already feeling a migraine coming on. "It's against the laws of both our government and the muggles."

"Papa, she's by herself!" Nova spoke with such a grievance in her voice. "A creepy man tried to grab her!" she scowled and if she did not have her mother's glare.

At that point, Lucius took notice of the half hanging braid that looked as it had been pulled on followed by a large hand-made bruise slowly ingulfing the swollen girl's arm. "Where is your mother?" he inquired softly as he bent down to be at the little girl's height.

"She's dead." the girl bluntly stated through her tears large doll-like blue eyes staring mournfully into Lucius's own.

He felt his resolve slowly breaking down as he took in his daughter with her kind eyes filled with worry as she cradles the unknown girl in her arms as if they had been friends. "How about your father?"

"He forgot about me and took off to find his potion ingredients," she admitted shyly.

Lucius could feel his gentle smile slowly straining at the plight he found himself in. "How long have you been here by yourself?"

The little girl's stomach gave a loud grumble as a sheepish look overtook her face. "Since yesterday I think? The nargles might've gotten into my daddy's head." Lucius only let out a long-suffering sigh as he hung his head.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Narcissa screams as she catches her daughter trying to stuff another little girl into her closet.


	12. Luna

Luna Lovegood thought, Nova was the good type of odd, her mother once mentioned to her long before her violent death from spell experimentation.

She doesn't hover like Mrs. Narcissa does or solemnly stare intently like Lord Lucius. She's just a hand brush away and a soothing lullaby at night when she crawls into her bed to chase away the nightmares.

It had taken her dad two weeks to realize she was missing and that type of hurt was still etched deep within her ten-year-old heart.

The pain is still there, but she's contented Nova managed to allow her to start school with her instead of waiting a year.

I guess there were some perks if you were close to the headmaster.


	13. Harry

She came in like a storm and left in pretty much the same manner.

Harry marveled her crazy ash-blonde hair that had never-ending curls and bright stormy-blue eyes wide with wonder. "Hello. I'm Nova!" she chirped as she dragged in another little girl with white-blonde hair and doe-eyes the color of cool water.

"Harry," he had mumbled shyly.

"Nice to meet you!" she happily stated before turning and giving Ron a hug he did not want to receive. "RON!"

"Get off me you slimy snake!" he growled face flushed as he shoved the now pouting blonde off his person.

"Ronald!" snapped Luna with a frown. "I'll owl Mrs. Weasley if you don't behave." the threat worked as Ron settled down quietly and turned pale.

"Low blow by mentioning my mother," Ron huffed.

"It worked though, didn't it?" Luna hummed happily.

"You know them, Ron?" Harry inquired with amusement tied into his question.

Ron's face flushed with slight embarrassment. "Luna lives in the Rookery of Ottery St. Catchpole which is near to where my family and I live." Ron gave Luna a fond smile. "Nova is a rich heiress who lives in a manor full of dark forbidden magical objects. No doubt she'll be a slimy snake." He ended with a sneer.

Nova gave Ron a Fierce glare, "Not all Slytherins are dark! Merlin was in fact a Slytherin and everyone worships him." She huffed out before grabbing Luna's hand. "I can tell when I'm not wanted." The bitter look on her face made Harry's heart lurch as she stormed out.

"I think that was kind of mean, Ron." He frowned in disapproval towards his newly acquainted friend.


	14. Hat

It was the second most silent hatstall in history before a scream of Hufflepuff sent the young girl off to the house of yellow and black.

People had to do a double-take when they realized it was the Malfoy heiress who had been sorted into the house known for their kindness.

Severus pinched his nose exasperation.

Albus blue eyes twinkled as he stuffed lemon drops in his mouth not so discreetly

.

Blaise merely sighed from his Slytherin table once he was sorted knowing she was going to take over the House.

Luna happily followed her sister into Hufflepuff vaguely breaking the canon more then she knew.

The Hat just cackled insanely.


	15. Cedric

Cedric Diggory had no idea on how to assess the newest Hufflepuff, Nova Malfoy.

Which perhaps was probably the oddest thing he had come to realize that they had an actual Malfoy in their house. Hopefully, she would settle in well.

Cedric was wrong, so utterly and completely wrong. How could an eleven-year-old girl cause such trouble?!

First, it was the fact she did not sit much at the Hufflepuff table but seemed to bounce around the other ones where her friends were sorted. Which apparently was not against the Hogwarts Regulation after the Sorting Feast.

Then somehow she kept ending up finding the most random secret pathways that Cedric was starting to get a little bit concern for her. Halfway through dinner and witnessing Lilac calmly climb down from the ceiling out of nowhere was an odd experience.

Don't even get him started on the troll!** HOW DOES ONE ACCIDENTALLY TRIP AND KILL A TROLL!?**

Paranoia had long since seeped in, and he often found himself patrolling outside the Forbidden Corridor in hopes to prevent Nova from gaining access.

He's pretty sure he's found at least six gray hairs on his head already.

He's only a third year.


	16. Pomona

Pomona Sprout was taught to never have favorites.

Nova Malfoy had somehow slithered her way into her heart.

Pomona will admit she was worried at first for having a Malfoy in her House but that bubbly smile and bright blue eyes she faltered.

Witnessing her actively staying in touch with her other friends by defying all to sit at their table warmed her heart. Badgers were unafraid of toil after all.

Now if she could only keep the girl out of trouble.


	17. Hermione

Hermione Granger could not stand **_Nova Malfoy._**

She couldn't stand how her wild curls suited her face.

How she was mature and elegant with everything she would do.

How she could be slotted as the brightest witch to come to Hogwarts this year

**HERMIONE HATED HOW UTTERLY PERFECT NOVA MALFOY WAS.**

She even got Severus Snape of all people to smile and give Hufflepuff points.

It all changes the day the troll comes.

Hiding in the bathroom tears dripping down and fear like stones in her stomach she's thrown under the sink and the last thing she sees is Nova getting hit.

Hermione visits the hospital with her new hopeful friends Harry and Ron when Nova is recovering in a coma.

"She an odd one but Nova is a good person, " Ron mumbled ears turning a crimson red. "Nova likes you a lot, Hermione. She had hoped you to could be friends."

Hermione leans over and clasps Nova's hand in her. "We are friends." she determinedly stated.


	18. AN

It is with complete guilt and heartbreak that I must tell you that I am going on a hiatus. The question of how long my hiatus will be, I don't honestly know. I do know that my health is deteriorating as I'm currently fighting an infection on top of my other illnesses. My mental health is also not doing well and I'm just honestly burnt out. Burnt out and tired of everything around me. The only stories that I will be currently updating when I can is Nova, When Tomorrow Comes (when I publish it), and Foot in the Closet(Wattpad.) It's with honest regret that I have to disappoint you all and I completely understand if you unfollow me or even delete my stories from your libraries and reading lists. I just want you all to know I am grateful for all you have given me and I'm just so sorry I turned out to be a terrible writer. Until we meet again, -Unicorn


End file.
